The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant botanically known as Chrysanthemum Dendranthema Indicum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lexy’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Chrysanthemum cultivars with interesting and unique flower colors and shapes that are suitable for high volume greenhouse production.
‘Lexy’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hydribization of the female or seed parent Chrysanthemum ‘Restone’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Chrysanthemum ‘Ariane’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Lexy’ was selected by the inventor in May of 2001 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Lexy’ were performed in August 2001 in De Lier, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.